Meeting through DodgeBall
by soldierotaku392
Summary: Sometimes Love can be found in the most unexpected places, especially for Yutaka Kobayakawa. YutakaxOC. Sorry if it doesn't meet expectations.
1. Transfer Student

For any returning Yuri readers I am sorry if I had offended you before, I only said this is not a yuri story because I just wanted to let you know. For any new readers this is a revised version of my previous attempt. I hope that you like it.

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day at Ryoou High School and Yutaka's class 1-D was getting a transfer student today, as the bell rung for class to begin everyone took their seats.<p>

"Alright everybody, today we're getting a new student." the teacher said, and as he said so a boy with dark brown hair and sky blue eyes walked up to the front of the class and introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Raika Sonaku, its good to meet you." He said with a smile, one boy raised his hand and asked.

"Why did you have to transfer here?" Raika still smiled as he answered, "Well, my dad had to move here because of his job so we moved along with him naturally." the boy nodded his head as the teacher signaled for Raika to return to his seat.

When class resumed Yutaka couldn't help but notice that Raika's seat was right next to hers. She kept looking over from time to time at Raika and was amazed at how blue his eyes were and how concentrated on his work he was.

But after a while she was able to concentrate on her own work and get through class, but she was still a bit curious about the new transfer student that has entered her class, on the other hand Raika was a bit nervous.

_Alright new school, new life. Hopefully I won't screw up or do anything to embarrass myself._ He looked over to his right and saw Yutaka, he was interested in her pink hair and how nice she looked. _No, gotta concentrate! _He thought to himself

As class continued both Yutaka and Raika kept wondering what the other was like, eventually they could no longer do their work without curiosity poking at them every 5 seconds. Both of them were glad when the bell for lunch rang and some of the class left for the cafeteria along with Raika.

"I wonder what that new boy is like?" Yutaka asked,

Hiyori shrugged and answered, "Who knows? He seems nice enough. Though if thats the case then someone should've warned him on the horrible lines for the cafeteria."

"What do you think Minami-Chan?" Yutaka asked,

Minami hesitated before saying, "I agree with Tamura-San, he might be nice but you can never be sure. A lot of people can seem nice but they can be mean down under."

"Yeah, thats true huh? But I think he really isn't so bad at the very least. I mean he hasn't even teased me about my height yet." Yutaka said,

"And if he ever does I'll be sure lash right back at him." Minami said determination edging her voice.

"I don't think that'll happen, right Tamura-San?" Yutaka said trying to assure Minami.

"Its not my place to say but I'm pretty sure Yutaka's right. Even if it doesn't Minami still has your back….. Yeah." Hiyori said and started to doze off into daydreams with Yutaka and Minami.

"And besides you don't have to protect me, I don't want to be a burden." Yutaka said in a worried tone,

"Its alright Yutaka, besides thats what friends are for right?" Minami replied, she wanted Yutaka to know that no matter what she would stick up for her.

Meanwhile Raika is in the cafeteria, "Man someone should've warned me about these lines! At this rate I won't have had anything to eat by the time bell for class rings." Raika said.

After a few minutes he realized it was going to be a long wait so he decided to think about his new class. _Everyone seems nice, at the very least as long as I don't cross the line with them they won't with me. _He went on to start thinking about Yutaka.

_I wonder who she was? I've never met anyone with pink hair before, she looks pretty cute too._ Raika caught himself without that last thought, _Wait! what am I thinking. I mean I can't go around thinking that. Not that I'm saying she isn't pretty though….. Argh! _Raika kept debating with himself until his turn finally came, which he was glad for.

"So what will it be then?" the chef asked

"I'll have the oden please." Raika answered, the chef nodded and Raika waited. After a few minutes he got his soup and found an empty table and sat down. As soon as he did though the bell for class to start rang.

"Ah come on!" Raika yelled, everyone looked at him and he just buried his head into his arms, "Crap." he said to himself, but he wasn't going to go on hungry so he slurped down his soup in under a minute and hurried back to class.

As he returned he found that Yutaka was sitting down with her lunch already done talking with a mint-green short haired girl with blue eyes like his and a girl with long dark brown hair and red eyes. They saw the teacher return and they took their respective seats, Raika did the same thing and class began once again.


	2. DodgeBall

An hour passed and Raika's brain was starting to fry, _Oh man, my old school's work wasn't this hard. Come on! gotta keep working. _He was near a breaking point when a tap on the shoulder came.

"Um, I don't mean to disturb you but, you seem a bit ill are you alright?" someone to his right had asked,

Raika turned to see who it was and realized it was the pink haired girl he had been thinking about recently.

"Y-Yeah I am. Um, thanks for asking. What was your name?" Raika responded,

"Yutaka Kobayakawa." she responded, _He really does seem nice! _Yutaka thought to herself happily.

"Well, thank you Kobayakawa-San. but I don't think we can really be talking right now," Raika said, but just as he said so the bell for P.E. came.

"Alright class you know what that means! We'll continue the lesson after P.E." the teacher said and he left the room for the teachers lounge.

Everyone got up and went to go change for P.E., _Well that was…. ironic. _Raika thought to himself, as he went for the bathroom. Although he was glad now that he knew what the girl's name was.

Yutaka was heading down the halls and talking with her friends when someone from her class came up and said, "Hey guys it started to rain outside so we're P.E. inside the gym today." And the person started jogging down the halls to tell the others.

"Well, that was sudden." Hiyori said, and she looked outside and saw that it had started raining and it looked like it was coming down hard.

"Wow, its not gonna let up anytime soon I can guarantee you that." Hiyori continued,

"I wonder what we're gonna be doing today?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I hope its not dodgeball. I really hate it." Yutaka said worriedly,

"Don't worry Yutaka I'll protect you." Minami said assuredly,

"Yeah, but don't you guys end up being on opposite teams most of the time anyhow?" Hiyori interjected,

Both Minami and Yutaka went quiet, with Minami looking a bit frustrated and Yutaka looking a sad for her friend.

Hiyori was thinking of a way to brighten up the mood when Yutaka said, "Hm, I wonder what Raika will be like on the court."

Hiyori snatched the opportunity and said, "I'm not sure, he looks pretty average if you ask me." She looked at Minami,

"Don't be too hard on him now Minami-Chan. With your skills he's gonna pop like a ballon." Hiyori snickered, Minami just looked away.

"Don't worry Minami-Chan, I know that you won't hurt him. And Tamura-San you shouldn't tease her like that." Yutaka said a bit defensively for her friend,

They now entered the gym and as if life had a grudge against Yutaka there were rubber balls lined up at the center of the gym. Today was gonna be dodgeball. And Yutaka's heart sunk a little.

It sunk even further when her and Minami were put on separate teams. On top of that Hiyori was on Minami's team this time. So she was all alone. But unknown to her Raika was on her team and he had seen her.

Dodgeball started and Minami was pounding the students as usual. Raika was starting to get a bit worried, but this was his strong suit, he wasn't buff but he was definitely agile.

As the game went on Minami's team had lost a few people but Yutaka's had lost even more. It was now her, 2 boys, another girl, and Raika. Minami threw a dodgeball at a boy but he managed to jump out of the way, literally, and behind him was Yutaka.

Raika saw what happened and ran as fast as he could toward Yutaka, as the ball was now a few feet away Minami tensed and was gonna start running in a futile attempt to stop the ball when she saw Raika put himself between Yutaka and the ball.

**PLONK! **The sound of the ball hitting against an object echoed throughout the gym.

"Ooohhh, crap." were the first words out of Raika's mouth,

Everyone was shocked, not only at the react time and speed of Raika but him saving Yutaka even though he didn't know her at all. Yutaka shook out of it and kneeled down to see if he was alright.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, Raika looked up at her.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. You're too nice for that." he responded, he then passed out.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if its a bit cliche but it was the best I could come up with, and I'm trying my best to not play the romance card to early. If so let me know and I'll ease up somehow. Actually just let me know what it is. And if there are any beta readers reading this please P.M. me, I need one right now. I already emailed one 3 days ago and she hasn't responded.<p> 


	3. Infirmary

Hey guys, its me again. Yeah so, I still don't have a beta reader but personally I think it came out... meh. At the very least, good. Any how if you see anything wrong go ahead and let me know. Sorry if Minami seems a bit ooc, I tried my best to keep her within boundaries while fitting in with the story. And a thank you to Yuri Lover 9001 for your review and to ulti for your constructive criticism and songoku2006 for your support.

DISCLAIMER: I Don't own Lucky Star

* * *

><p>Raika was starting to come too and opened his eyes. He looked around and knew this wasn't the gym. It had beds and a few medicine cabinets. <em>Where the heck am I? <em>He thought to himself.

He looked at the clock and realized he'd been knocked out for a fifteen minutes and that gym must be over now and homeroom must have started,

"Ah, crap. I hope the teacher doesn't chew me out." he said a bit irritably, he looked to his right and realized that Yutaka was in a bed too with a mint-haired girl was watching over her.

"Hey is she alright?" Raika asked,

Minami turned around and looked at Raika, "Yes, she is." she replied flatly.

Five minutes passed when Raika felt better and decided it was time to get back to class. He got up and opened the door, he was about to close it. When Minami suddenly said

"Wait." She looked a bit hesitant,

_This is the first time she's said a word to me… wonder what it is? _Raika thought,

"Um, is there something you need?" he asked,

Minami took a deep breath and said, "Thank you for helping Yutaka, and I'm sorry for the dodgeball, I didn't mean to hit you."

Raika could've sworn he saw a glint of sorry in her eyes before she returned to her stoic expression.

"Ah, so you're the one who threw it." he said, his memory was starting to return to him as he remembered what happened.

"Don't worry about it. Water under the bridge right?" Raika continued,

"But I gotta warn you, watch your power in the future. Others aren't as strong as I am." he said jokingly,

Minami was speechless, this was the first boy she has met that hasn't said anything mean to her. _Maybe Yutaka was right after all. But still, I shouldn't lower my guard. _Minami thought to herself.

"Um, yeah." Minami said, "And don't worry, I told the teacher what happened. So you won't get in trouble."

"Alright. Thanks!" Raika said, "Oh, before I forget what was your name?"

"Minami Iwasaki." Minami said,

"Ok, it was nice meeting you Iwasaki-San." Raika said as he bowed, he closed the door and left for class.

Yutaka was waking up now. And she seemed happy for some reason as she looked at Minami.

"What is it, Yutaka?" Minami asked a bit confused,

"I told you he was nice." Yutaka said with a smile on her face.

"Wait, were you awake this whole time?" Minami asked, her face was hiding her embarrassment.

"Yep." Yutaka replied, and a small giggle escaped her.

After that a bit of an awkward pause followed, Minami didn't know what to say and Yutaka was content with staying quiet. Five minutes passed when Yutaka said she was ready to go back to class.

Without much conversation they started back for homeroom.

Meanwhile, Raika was spaced out of class and started to get worried for Yutaka. He assured himself that with Minami watching over her she was to alright, but he couldn't help himself.

At that moment Yutaka with Minami came in through the door, everyone looked at them. Minami was especially given some hard looks from the boys, well all except one. Raika looked at her with a smile on his face.

Minami looked away and quietly walked to her desk and sat down, and Yutaka did the same. Class resumed with Minami having her mind on the boy who in all retrospect is an oddball.

All through out class Minami some how managed to concentrate on her work, but her mind kept wandering off towards Raika. _Why is he being so nice? I'm pretty sure no one can be this nice. _Minami thought to herself.

All her life Minami has been misjudged and she hated it, when she met Yutaka it didn't matter anymore. But now that she met Raika she was wondering if she had done what everyone else has done to her for the past 4 years.

_No! I have a reason, everywhere I looked every boy was the same. What should make him any different. _Minami thought, but she already knew the answer. _No other boy even moved a muscle to help Yutaka but he took a hit for her… thats what makes him different. _

She decided to herself that she would give him a chance at the very least. Towards the end of class she could now think clearly and had no problem concentrating. 10 minutes later the bell for school to end rung and for some reason the first person out the door was Raika.

* * *

><p>Alright I just want to make one thing clear before you say anything. Minami is not romantically interested in Raika...yet. The thought hadn't crossed my mind, she's just opening up a little is all. So, yeah.<p> 


	4. Remembering

****Alright I know I did bad on the previous attempt so I hope this one meets your expectations. I'll make (or at least do my best) to make the chapters this long. Thats probably a much needed improvement. Anyhow hope you like it. And a special thanks to Ulti for helping me out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star

* * *

><p><strong>3 years ago <strong>

It was lunch time and Minami was bring out her lunch and a book. She was about to open her bento and open her book when she started to hear the taunts.

"Hey Iwasaki, why don't you talk with someone instead of reading, huh?" A boy said,

"Yeah! Stop being so creepy all the time." said another,

_Why does it have to be today? _Minami thought to herself. Since the beginning of this year, all the boys have been making fun of her. Thing is she never did anything to them. She just sat down read her books and ate her lunch.

But that was all they needed. _Why do they do this every time? _she thought, at first it wasn't so bad. Time to time they bothered her, but now a days it routine. And Minami was starting to be put on edge.

None of the girls said anything and the teachers were never around.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Minami said sharply, anger hinting her voice

The boys mocked her by pretending to be scared.

"Aw,whats the matter? Are you getting angry?" the boy said condescendingly.

_No, keep calm Minami. You've always ignored them before, it shouldn't be any different now. _But the more the boys talked, the more Minami found it hard to keep it in much longer.

"Whats this book about anyway?" the first boy said, and grabbed the book from Minami's desk.

Minami's face suddenly went dark, betraying her anger. "Give it back." She said,

The book the boy was holding, was a present from Miyuki. Her one and only friend at the time. She didn't want anyone touching it.

"What this crappy book.. fine it doesn't look anything good anyway." he said, and was gonna give it back.

Minami was about to take it when the boy snatched it away and threw it in the trash can.

"**Thats** where it belongs." The boys said, smiling evilly as he did so.

At that moment something snapped inside Minami. Her face was always devoid of any emotion, but now her face looked as if she were a statue forever frozen in time. She then got up and slapped the boy so hard in the face he fell over.

Without pause she went to the trashcan and got out the book. Everyone was shocked, not once did Minami Iwasaki ever lift a finger in protest against the previous bullying. But now something clicked on her, as if a sudden revelation had appeared and she acted on it.

"Why you-" the boy said, rage clear in his voice. He felt where she had slapped him to find that it burned to touch it.

He got up and was gonna go over to punch Minami when the teacher came in. Completely oblivious as to what just happened.

"Alright class take your seats." said the teacher,

And thats exactly what everyone did. Not because they didn't want Minami to get in trouble, but because if one of them spoke up and said everything. They all got the unnecessarily over exaggerated idea that Minami would hunt them down and beat them up.

Class continued and everyone kept to themselves, but Minami heard whispers that made her turn to steel.

"How do you think we should get back at her?" asked one,

"Well, today we're gonna have dodgeball. So we just convince the rest of the team to gang up on her and I'll take her out." said the one who got beaten up by Minami.

_If thats what you want then bring it on. I got more then plenty to pass around._ Minami thought bitterly. Class ended and everyone changed into their gym clothes.

They all gathered into the gym and P.E. started.

Of course just as he had planned everyone had ganged up on Minami….. or at least they tried. When it began Minami immediately hit one person right in the stomach. She repeated this process a dozen times. Hitting her classmates one by one without mercy.

Minami had now taken every single one of them out. The only one left now was the boy who made the plan.

"W-Wait a minute! Please I'm sorry! Don't hit- Of!" he said, as he hit the ground,

"I don't want to hear it." Minami said quietly, she also came to realize something. _Every boy is a jerk. _she thought to herself.

And from that day forth no one spoke to Minami nor did they think kindly of her. They came up with the exaggerated conclusion that she was a person to be feared, creepy and scary.

And Minami knew she would be thought of like that. Always being misunderstood, but like her emotionless face. She didn't care. And she knew she would never misjudge another boy again because they were all the same.

**Present Time **

At least that was what she thought until now. She was now at a cross road. Between giving Raika a chance and what happened 3 years ago. Again she decided she would keep minimum contact with Raika and observe him until she was certain of him. Therefore giving Raika a chance while curing herself of the possibility of being betrayed.

_Speaking of Raika I wonder what he's doing? _Minami thought to herself,

"Man, they don't have any of the clubs I want to join." Raika said, looking through the club posters. He wanted to join a club since he never did in junior high and high school was his last chance. But it didn't seem to be working out at as he expected.

"Hey, whats up?" said a voice behind him, Raika turned to see that it was the guy who jumped out of the way of the dodgeball.

"The sky." Raika said non-chalantly,

"You got a problem with me?" the guy said, aggression hinting his voice.

"Nah, you asked so I answered." Raika responded,

"Yeah, what ever smart mouth. The name is Yazka Shono." he said,

"Okay. Is there anything I can help you with?" Raika said slightly irritated at the self, introduction.

"Yeah there is, why did you help out that creepy Iwasaki girl and short stuff?" Yazka said in an insulting manner.

Raika tensed, this was just like what happened in Junior High. _Oh no, I'm gonna set things straight with you pal. _Raika thought.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Raika retorted, showing his anger to give off a warning sign. Either Yazka didn't care or he didn't see, but what he said next flipped an aggression switch inside Raika's head.

"What are you deaf? I asked why you protected the midget and grave face." Yazka said,

That was the last thing he said before Raika punched him out with a hook punch to the jaw bone. And in doing that Raika knew he had made his first enemy in high school. _Man, there's one in every school right? _Raika thought to himself, _Crap. I didn't think I'd do this _**again.**

Raika inspected his hand to make sure he didn't hurt it. It has been a couple years since he threw a punch like that. He was surprised he remembered the technique as well.

He went off to find the nurse. Unaware that Hiyori had seen everything and was shocked above all things. _Why did he do that?_ she thought to herself. As far as she was concerned he should've shrugged the comment off like any other person would.

Raika found the Nurse Office and told her about the unconscious body on the floor that was Yazka.

"Why is he knocked out?" Fuyuki asked,

"He ran into something hard." Raika said, _Technically its not a lie. Truth is all in the eye of the beholder. _Raika thought to himself.

"Alright well I'll go get him." Fuyuki said,

"You want me to help?" Raika offered,

Fuyuki smiled smiled and said, "Don't worry I can do it."

Raika nodded and as he left the Nurse office and toward the school exit on his way home he started to remember the old days of Junior High.

* * *

><p>So there you have it. Personally this has to be my best one yet. Next chapter will be Raika's flashback and... still working on it but I'll come up with something good. See ya.<p> 


	5. Old Days

****I hope your enjoying the story so far. I won't bother with saying anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Years ago<strong>

"Hey, whats that?" Shujin the class bully asked,

"I-Its nothing." replied the boy, he was hiding a bracelet given to him by his mother.

"Whats the matter? You afraid or something? Give that to me." Shujin said, and he grabbed the bracelet from the boy.

"What a wuss, wearing a bracelet and from his mom none the less." Shujin said,

"Hey! Give it back!" the boy said frantically,

"What this piece of crap?" Shujin said, an evil smile appeared across his face and he broke the bracelet,

The boy broke down into tears and picked up the pieces of the bracelet. He knew he could fix it but he was crying because he wasn't doing anything except groveling on the floor instead of fighting back.

_Man, poor kid._ Raika thought to himself, the whole class was watching, but they didn't do anything. And of course the teacher was gone so it was a perfect time for Shujin.

When the boy gathered the pieces from the floor and Shujin went back to his desk with a satisfied smile on his face. The bell rung, and the teacher walked in unknowing of the situation.

"Alright class, take your seats." the teacher said,

And so the day continued with class, but Raika couldn't shake this awful feeling of being a coward.

_But he has to defend himself, it wasn't my fight. _Raika thought, _But he didn't deserve that, why didn't he fight back? _he questioned, of course he already knew the answer.

Shujin had been school bully for the past 4 months, setting his dominance in the class. So no one dared stand up to him. Therefore he did whatever he wanted to do…. as long as the teacher wasn't around.

At the end of the day Raika went home not sure of himself. He unlocked the door to his house and entered.

"I'm home!" Raika shouted, and he could hear the running of water and clattering of plates and silverware.

"Come on in dear." his mother said, she was washing the dishes.

Raika took off his shoes and walked to the kitchen to find his father there as well, he was a bit surprised seeing him. He thought he was still at work.

"How are you doing son?" his father asked,

"Hanging in there dad, besides I thought you were still at work?" Raika responded,

His dad laughed loudly and and said, "Well, the institute didn't need me much today. So I got off early. How was your day at school?"

Raika hesitated before answering, "Not that great."

His father now looked serious,

"Whats the matter Raika? Are kids making fun of you?" he asked,

"No," again he hesitated before continuing, "Someone in school today got bullied pretty badly," Raika said,

The clattering of the dishes stopped a minute before continuing,

"Ah, I see. Did you do anything?" his father asked,

This was the moment of truth. Raika was scared that if he said no his parents would shun him for being a coward, but he couldn't lie to them. He may have been a coward but he wasn't a lying one.

"N-No, I didn't." Raika said,

The clattering of dishes had now stopped completely and the water was turned off.

"Why not?" Raika's father said with some concern in his voice.

Raika thought about it before answering, "I was afraid to get involved, because if I did then he might have started to bully me. Or I'd have gotten in a fight or something." Raika said, his self-esteem slowly melting away as he realized who he was.

His father on the other hand, gave out a deep sigh and started, "Son, don't be to hard on yourself. You were simply afraid. Its natural, the thing is you can't stay like that. From what I'm hearing no one has stood up to this bully."

Raika was a bit surprised at his father's deduction, but he wasn't an astrophysicist for nothing. "No, no one." he replied,

"Well, then you need to overcome that fear. For your sake and for others. i can almost guarantee you that if you stand up to him. Others will start to see there''s nothing to be afraid of." his father said wisely,

Raika thought about it and it made sense, he needed to stop wallowing in self-pity and do something about it. He still needed to think but this has brought on a new perspective.

"Thanks dad, I never thought about it that way." Raika said gratefully,

"Anytime son." His father said, now smiling.

Raika's mother came in now happy that things were resolved, "Alright dinners ready." she said,

So they ate dinner, and when they were finished Raika went to his room and did his homework. Once he was done he took a shower and brushed his teeth and hopped into bed. He started to think about what his father had said,

_'You need to overcome that fear', _the words echoed in his mind. _So, how do I overcome my fear is the only problem now. _he thought to himself. _In the end, I just gotta know how to take a punch and dish one out, and if the school makes a problem I'll tell the story straight. I know my parents will back me up. _

He thought on how this was gonna be a bit hard considering he's never thrown a punch before nor has he ever been fought. _Guess I'm just gonna have to wing it, _Raika thought. He knew how to throw a punch, he just never did.

He went to bed feeling renewed, a new confidence being born inside him. For better or for worse. Though he hoped it was for better.

The next day Raika woke up and got dressed for school. He didn't expect anything big to happen, but he knew something would happen. He did his routine commute to school, got in, and class started.

Now came the time of truth, lunch time. The teacher left and Shujin had started to search for today's target. Apparently he found one because he got up and walked over to her desk.

"Whats with that goofy hairstyle?" Shujin said,

The girl's face had started to turn pale, "What do you mean?" she asked, her hairstyle was a long ponytail going down to her waist. It was the first one she ever did herself.

"I mean, come on. You look like a boy for crying out loud," Shujin said,

_What are you waiting for? Say something,_ Raika thought,

"What you couldn't come up with anything better?" Shujin said,

_Say something darn it! _Raika thought now frustrated,

"Wow, you have no personality or sense of style at all." Shujin said,

"Enough!" Raika yelled and he stood up from his chair, he was at his breaking point.

Shujin turned to him, "Whats your problem? Sit back down, Its not your turn yet." he said,

"Don't you have any life at all? I mean seriously, you come in here to bully us every single day. And you know what I'm sick of it. I'm sick of you trying to be so cool when you're really just a pathetic ameba trying to be someone." Raika said,

Everyone was in shock, no one had ever said anything like that to Shujin before. But Shujin kept his cool, although it did much to flare his temper as he said,

"What? The son of a nutcase is finally leaving his shell?" Shujin said, referring to Raika's father.

Something now pulsed inside Raika, "What did you just say?" he said enraged.

"Oh, come now you must have heard me. Unless having a father nutcase affects your hea-" that was all Shujin got to say before Raika punched straight in the face. The crack of a his nose bridge could be heard. All of Raika's anger and frustration was poured into the punch,

He fell to the floor with a dullthud, he lay there unconscious. Although Raika was sure he would remember who gave him that punch.

No one moved a muscle, Raika looked at all of them.

"If some one wants to go tell the teacher now right there's the door." Raika said, his voice starting to ebb from the sudden rush of aggression. Not a single body moved.

"Look, this doesn't mean I'm the new class bully or anything. I'm trying to prove a point. This guy and any others like him are all the same. Cowards. But if we let them push us around we become even bigger cowards. Worse we become a nobody. So, don't be afraid of him. But instead know how to defend yourself."

At first nothing was done and Raika feared this was all for nothing. But the boy with the bracelet from yesterday, got up and started clapping. Soon enough everyone did. And the classroom was now filled with thunderous applause.

That day Raika became a new person. That day he was no longer a bystander who did nothing because he was afraid, instead he became a doer who would do what was necessary to do what is right and help those who could not defend themselves.

_I'm not Superman, but I'll sit these bullies down in their place and help those who need it. _Raika thought to himself, and from that day Raika Sonaku was a new man.

**Present Time **

"I'll never forget that day," Raika said to himself, he opened the door to his house and went inside,

"Mom! I'm home!" Raika called out,

"Come in dear!" his mother replied,

This time Raika knew his father wasn't home, he had to do a speech at the new institute. He went into the kitchen and saw his mom sitting down reading a book.

"How was your day at school honey?" his mother asked,

"Well, eventful I suppose." Raika sighed, now he would have to tell her about Yazka.

"Whats the matter? Something wrong?" His mother asked looking concerned,

Raika proceeded to tell her on his meeting with Yutaka, how he helped her from the dodge ball, him meeting Minami, and how he punched Yazka in the face. All in all, Raika had to admit that his mother was taking it pretty well. She kept a straight face the whole time, but she showed a bit of a smile when she heard about the dodgeball. And she started to look very serious when she heard about Yazka.

"Hm, well you going to have to be constantly watching your back now." his mother said,

Raika understood perfectly, although he hoped that Yazka wouldn't come again. _Maybe he'll end up like Shujin, _Raika thought to himself. But something about Yazka seemed likely of that possibility. The way he insulted Minami and Yutaka, not to mention his rude attitude classified him more as a thug than anything else.

_Oh, yeah. I'm definitely gonna have to watch it now._ Raika thought in certainty, he thanked his mom for the advice and headed to his room to change. He did his homework as he always did. He was finished when it was dinner time.

He went downstairs and was surprised to not see his father there.

"Hey, mom! Where's dad?" Raika asked,

His mother came out of the kitchen and said, "Oh, he called in dear. He won't be able to make for dinner tonight."

Raika was a bit saddened when he heard this, these days his father either came home really late or early in the morning next day. Raika almost preferred it when he had his position at his previous institute. At least he was always back for dinner.

"Oh, ok." Raika said, he and his mother ate dinner together in silence. When he was done he got up put his plate away said goodnight to his mother and got ready for bed.

Raika got into bed and wished they were still at the previous prefecture they used to live in.


	6. Meeting New People

I'm glad I got this chapter in. If Yutaka seems OC then thats normal. If she seems **too** OC. Then let me know how, I'll P.M. you if necessary. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>The bell for class to begin rang and everyone took their seats as usual. But Raika wasn't feeling to happy. Ironically it was bright and sunny outside without a cloud in the sky. But it made Raika feel even worse.<p>

Class started and at first Raika was doing well and concentrating on what the teacher was saying. But soon enough Raika was starting to space out. Though it wasn't a real problem at first, he was zoning out more and more.

_I wonder if I'm even going to make any friends this year?_ Raika thought, _I've already punched out one guy and its not like are eager to meet me._ He sighed as he remembered the days back at his old school.

After he dealt with Shujin, a lot more people became good friends with him. _Actually, come to think of it my whole class started to socialize a whole lot more after that incident. _He thought, He was glad his dad got another job with a higher position, but he wished things were the way they were before they moved.

Meanwhile, Yutaka had noticed Raika's gloomy mood and started to get a bit worried.

_I wonder if he's okay?_ Yutaka thought, _He seems to have a lot on his mind. I hope its nothing serious. _Yutaka didn't like to see other people so melancholic. She wanted to ask if anything was the matter, but she was afraid of what Raika might say.

_Minami-Chan did tell me to keep my guard up, but he really seems depressed about something. I wonder what it is? _Yutaka thought to herself, she then started to focus on her work not wanting to get in trouble with the teacher.

Minami on the other hand wasn't worried about Raika so much as she was curious. She wondered what could have him looking so down. By the look on his face though she assumed he missed his former life.

_I wonder why though? _Minami pondered, _He was probably some big-shot bully and just misses being one. _At first she was content with the answer and she went back to work.

All was fine and class was half over now. But Minami kept looking over Raika and saw that he wasn't even looking at his textbook. Instead he was looking out the window at the cloudless day. Something was nagging inside Minami's head that maybe he wasn't a bully.

_So, what is it then? _ she wondered, Minami kept thinking of other possible answers. Class continued and time passed, but Minami still couldn't come up with an answer.

She was writing down notes from the textbook when she stopped midway through a word and came to a new answer that conflicted with her current image of what boys were like.

_Maybe…Maybe he wasn't a bully. Perhaps, he had a life with good friends and a great family. But does it mean that much to him to be looking like this? _Minami thought, and a new perspective finally dawned on her.

Right then, as if a sign for something, the bell for lunch rang.

Minami and Hiyori gathered at Yutaka's table for lunch. The trio got out their bento's and ate in silence. Hiyori was trying to think of a topic to stat a conversation when she looked over at Raika and noticed he was sitting by himself.

"Hey, look at that the new kid is sitting all by himself." Hiyori said,

"His name is Raika," Yutaka replied, she looked over at Raika as well. And saw he was still as gloomy as when class started.

On top of that he was the only one sitting by himself, everyone else in the class had either joined a group or went to another class to visit. It made Yutaka a sad to see him like that. She knew what it was like to be all alone and not having any friends.

_Besides, I still owe him for helping me out with the dodgeball. _Yutaka thought to herself,

"Hey, why don't we invite him to our table?" Yutaka asked her friends,

Hiyori didn't know what to say and Minami stood quiet. Not seeing any reactions from her friends made Yutaka think twice about inviting Raika over.

_But no one should have to be by themselves, besides I'm sure he's not mean. He seems nice enough. _Yutaka thought, _But what will he say if I ask him? _she then questioned herself.

She was afraid to be rejected by Raika. What if he was mean? What if Minami is right? _No, he shouldn't be alone. No one is mean and looks this alone,_ Yutaka thought.

It took all of her courage to get up, but she walked over to Raika's desk. Hiyori and Minami were shocked. Yutaka was at Raika's desk now and he noticed her. He tried his best to put on a smile.

"Is there something you need?" Raika asked,

Yutaka was afraid and scared but she wasn't going to walk away now.

"U-Um, I was wondering if-" Yutaka stopped,_ No! You have to keep going. _She thought,

"I-I was wondering if…. if you would like to come sit with us." Yutaka asked timidly, she held her breath as she awaited the answer.

A look of shock was seen on Raika's face, he didn't expect Yutaka to be the one to talk to him. Moreover to be asked if he wanted to eat with her and her friends.

"A-Are you sure? What about your friends?" Raika asked,

Yutaka looked back at Hiyori and Minami, Hiyori shrugged and Minami was still quiet. _Even, Minami wants to give him a chance. I just know it, _Yutaka thought.

"Y-Yeah, they won't mind much." Yutaka said, now the moment of truth came and Yutaka was still holding her breath,

"Ok then." Raika said excitedly, he smiled now not by trying but because he was happy.

Yutaka now breathed and felt light-headed. She thought she was going to pass out. But she stood her ground and started back to the table.

Raika sat down and immediately started to feel some pressure, its been a while since he sat down with a group. He was was getting nervous as he could feel that Minami and Hiyori didn't exactly approve of him being there.

They all ate their bento's, each in their own thoughts.

_Hm, this will definitely be interesting to see, _Hiyori thought to herself, _I just know I'm gonna get a good manga plot from this. _Her brain was already starting to work out a plot and she started to drift away from reality.

_Oh boy, its an awkward pause. I hope he doesn't feel alienated, _Yutaka thought, she was trying her best to think of a conversation starter but she was getting pretty anxious herself.

_I didn't see this coming, _Minami thought, _But so far he isn't making any trouble, he actually seems…..nervous. He's certainly different from the other boys, for better or for worse is what she wanted to know. _

_Oh man, what do I say? _Raika questioned himself, _I get the feeling I'm not exactly wanted. Minami won't even look at me and…._ Raika realized he didn't know Hiyori's name.

"I'm sorry but what was your name?" Raika asked Hiyori,

Hiyori snapped out of daydream mode and answered, "Hiyori Tamura,"

"Nice to meet you Tamura-San." Raika said and bowed his head,

Hiyori bowed back by reaction, in truth Raika had surprised them. Minami especially. Now that he finally said something Raika knew he had to break the ice somehow.

"So… you guys read any light novels?" Raika asked,

"I don't read many of them, I'm more the manga type person." Hiyori said,

"W-Well, I read some of them." Yutaka said, "Hey, Minami-Chan doesn't Takara-Sempai light novels?" she asked her friend,

Minami simply nodded her head. Raika didn't know if she didn't want him around or she wouldn't talk while he was around. _Why though? I don't think I did anything to upset her. _

"Have you read one called Durarara?" Raika asked,

"Oh yeah! They made an anime and a manga adaption right?" Hiyori asked,

"Yep, thats the one." Raika said,

"I've haven't read that one. Whats it about?" Yutaka asked timidly,

"Well, in short its about the day to day life of a boy named Mikado Ryugamine living in Ikebukuro. And all the people he meets along with all that he does. Its really interesting actually." Raika explained, it was the first novel he read,

Yutaka nodded her head, "Which one are you on?" she asked,

"Volume 4," Raika responded,

"What about you Tamura-San?" Yutaka asked,

"I'm one Volume 3," Hiyori said, "Although I'm half way through the anime,"

They kept on talking about it for a while and Raika saw that Minami hadn't said a word the entire time. He didn't want her to feel left out, even if he wasn't wanted by her he would at least try to talk to her.

"What about you Iwasaki-San? Do you read any light novels?" Raika asked,

Minami was shocked, she didn't expect him to talk to her. _Maybe he really is different. _Minami thought, but she still didn't have enough proof to prove that. So she would continue to observe. Bt he didn't seem so bad to talk too at the very least.

"Yes, I do. But I haven't read anything called Durarara." Minami replied,

Yutaka and Hiyori were astonished, this was the first time Minami talked to a another boy before. Much less one she barely knew. Raika on the other hand was relieved, he didn't expect her to start chatting away when he asked so it was perfect when she answered like that.

The rest of lunch time went on as normal. Minami said something once in a while, Hiyori and Raika were chatting away about their favorite characters from Durarara, and Yutaka asked a question or two about what went on in the book.

After lunch ended and class began Raika's mood became one with the weather outside, happy and carefree. He was finally starting to get used to this school. Not to mention the new friends he just made.


	7. Plans

Alright its been a while and I'm sorry if I've kept any of you waiting but I'm really busy these days but I'm gonna do my best to update every week. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Class was now over and everyone was starting to pack up to go home. Raika was making sure that he had all his books and was getting up to head out of class when he looked at Yutaka talking to her friends.<p>

He saw that Minami wasn't talking now more then when he was around. More over her attitude was different, when she was around him Raika felt as if she didn't want him to be there. As if he was some reminder of a bad memory she had.

_I wonder what the problem could be? I don't think I've done anything to have her act this way toward me. _Raika pondered, he exited class and headed down the hallway thinking on what he could've done.

_Unless she saw me beat up Yazka, but I don't see why she would be angry at me for that, _He thought and he tried to think of another reason but he always ended up at a dead end.

He was out of the school and headed for home. He had plenty of time to think as his house was half a mile from school. He became completely absorbed in his thoughts as he walked, he was only aware to make sure it was safe to cross and that he wasn't going to walk into any poles or people.

The sun was starting to set and Raika was giving up on finding an answer. He thought about who he might be able to ask in a situation like this. He gave it some consideration and came to a solution.

_It looks like I'll have to ask Yutaka, with them being good friends she's bound to know something. _Raika thought,

After another 20 minutes of walking Raika was home. He opened the door and did his usual routine of taking his shoes off and setting his bag on the floor. He found his mother sitting in the living room watching TV.

"I'm home mom." Raika said,

His mother turned to him and said, "Hello dear how was school?",

"Well, it didn't go so bad." Raika responded, he didn't know if he should let her know about Minami. _But then again she might be able to help somehow. After all she is a girl. _he thought.

"Hey mom can I ask you a question?" he asked,

"Sure what is it?" she answered,

"Well, I've got this friend who has a this problem with a girl. My friend says that the girl is bothered by him and she acts like she doesn't want him around. He says that he knows he hasn't done anything wrong. So what should he do?" Raika explained,

She stood quiet and thought for a moment. Raika awaited an answer, he wondered if he'd been a bit too sudden. He knew his mother would understand why he used the 'my friend' tactic. It was a bit uncomfortable to talk about something like this with no censorship.

"And you're sure your friend hasn't done anything wrong?" His mother asked just to make sure,

"Yes, he's positive." Raika answered,

"Hm, I wonder what it could be?" His mother questioned, she pondered on the problem some more before providing a very valuable clue.

"It's just a hunch but perhaps he reminds her of something from her past. That would explain why she doesn't want to see you." she said, "Thats the only other reason I can think of."

Raika was still a bit puzzled as to what he reminded Minami of. But none the less he had a starting point.

"Ok, thanks mom." He said,

"No, problem." she replied, and went back to watching TV.

Raika went to his room and changed. He kept thinking on what he could be doing or how he was that could make Minami act like this. He started on his homework and had a bit trouble as he couldn't understand some of it so he looked at his notes from today.

_I don't think I look like a bully and I'm pretty sure I don't act like one. So what is it? _Raika thought, he never was good at figuring out girls. They seemed rather complicated to understand sometimes.

Once he finished his homework he had a bit of free time so he decided to turn on the TV and watched some news. He got bored pretty quickly as there was nothing going on. So he turned it off and just lied on his bed and looked at the ceiling.

_My life was a whole lot less complicated than this back then, but I can't complain. Iwasaki-San did talk to me, maybe she's trying to get over whatever is bothering her. But it looks like whatever it is it definitely left a strong impression on her that makes her think otherwise. _Raika thought,

Right then his mother called for dinner, he went to the kitchen and sat down. Dinner was quiet for the most part. They didn't have many conversations without Raika's father around. He would always start about a professors theory he heard about and then talk about his own. Even though they didn't understand most of the time, but it was still interesting and fun to hear.

Once they were finished his mother went to the living room to read a book and Raika decided to join her. His mother was also lonely a lot these days, Raika was really the only other person in the house beside his father.

He turned on the TV and made sure it wasn't to loud so his mother could read. There was a drama about a girl having problems at school because she never made any friends. But there were a few people she made friends with and an exchange student from a foreign country trying to understand her.

Raika got an awkward sense of Deja Vu as he watched. And he started to think about Minami, when suddenly a thought stuck him.

_Come to think, I've never seen her talk to any other boy before. _he thought, then he remembered what his mother had told him.

_"Perhaps you remind her of something from her past." _Raika thought, he stood completely zoned out processing what he was realizing.

_It isn't my personality thats bothering her. Its what I am, _Raika thought, it sounded heavy to him. But it wasn't exactly that way. He just didn't know how else to put it. _But now I at least know what the problem is. _

But now a new problem entered Raika's mind. _So how am I going to help her?, _he thought. It explained why she was trying to open up but still held back. He thought a little bit and came up with an idea.

_Well, the first step would be to get to know her. I think if I can do that this will be a whole lot easier. _Raika thought, it was now an half past nine and his mother told him he should get to bed.

"Alright, good night mom." Raika said,

"Night," his mother replied,

Raika took a shower and changed for bed, he got in his room and lied on his bed. He turned off the lights and tried to go to bed but something kept bothering him, _What could've been so bad that Minami hates every boy? _

He stood awake for another hour before finally giving in to fatigue and passed out.

**Meanwhile at the Izumi household, **

_Why can't I get too bed? _Yutaka thought, she was up for the past thirty minutes and she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. Thing was she couldn't figure out why she couldn't get to sleep. She started going through the events from today that might be bothering her.

Then she remembered how she asked Raika to lunch with her friends despite not having their full approval. But in the end lunch went on as normal. Except for one thing.

_Minami-Chan seemed rather troubled when Raika-San was around. _Yutaka thought, she knew she never got along well with the boys and even some of the girls.

But Raika seemed different. Even though they just met Yutaka liked the boy, of course as a friend. He was the first boy to help out Yutaka and not tease her on her height and the first one to not be misunderstanding toward Minami.

_I think its safe to assume that he won't bully us. But still there's still a lot about him we don't know. _she thought, _I know I should get to know him mire but the question is how? _

Yutaka pondered on how she should go about this when she had an idea.

_I know. I'll go ask Konata-onee chan. _She looked at the clock, _11:30, I know she's till up at this time. _

So she got up from bed and went to Konata's room, she heard her playing her PS2. She knocked on the door and Konata said, "Come in," from with in.

When Yutaka entered Konata paused the game to see who it was and was surprised when she saw Yutaka.

"Yu-Chan, what are you doing up so late?" Konata asked,

"Um, I-I was wondering if I could ask you a question Onee-Chan." Yutaka asked timidly, she didn't know who else to go to. Yui was on vacation with her husband and she didn't exactly feel comfortable talking about this with Uncle Soujiro.

"Ok, lay it on me." Konata said, she was now curious as to what was important for Yutaka to be up so late to ask her a question.

"Well, there's this new transfer student at school. He's nice but we don't exactly know how to approach him. This is the first time a boy has talked to us like this." Yutaka explained,

"Oh boy," Konata started, "Well, for starters you try to find out too much at once. From my experience with Kagami and Tsukasa you should try to find a common ground with him first. Maybe he reads a certain type of light novel or manga."

"Of course it doesn't exactly have to be that. Perhaps you can ask him if he has any hobbies. Stuff like that. Little by little find out more about him, from then on it should flow." Konata explained,

"O-Ok, thank you Onee-Chan. I'm gonna go to bed now and so should you." Yutaka said, she suddenly felt sleepy as she rubbed her eyes.

"Alright just after this game then." Konata said, but they both knew she wasn't going to bed anytime soon.

So Yutaka went back to her room. And laid down on her bed, now that she had a plan she just had to put it into action. _I hope I don't regret this,_ Yutaka thought and drifted to sleep.


	8. Breaking Ice

Alright, I've finally managed to get the chapter out. I'm very sorry if I've made you wait to long. But I guarantee you I will upload more constantly in the future. Its just been real busy lately. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy it. Constructive critiscm is welcomed.

* * *

><p>The sun was just starting to come up when Raika was on his way to school. He woke up early and decided to make a bento. Instead of going to the cafeteria he could use that time to talk to Yutaka and the others.<p>

_Ok, I'm going to talk to them. Now what? _Raika thought. He had no clue as to what he should say. _Let me think here, maybe ask them about school? _he considered, _Nah, lunch time isn't the best time to ask about school work. _

He was having a hard time coming up with a topic to discuss. _I've already talked about what I like to read so thats not an option, _he thought. Cars started to whoosh past him as he entered the city on his route to school.

_And I can't talk about cars or sports. Man whats a middle ground that boys and girls can enjoy? _Raika thought frustratedly. He was now in the suburban part of town, he passed a bakery and hobby shop.

_I don't bake all that much and I don't think they would be the type to collect Gundam models or figurines. _he thought, and started trek up the hill to school. The cherry blossoms were at full bloom and the petals were falling off to cover the street.

_Hm, its a shame they fall off but tis pretty at least, _Raika noted. He arrived at school and looked up. The petals from the cherry blossoms were showering the front of the school, Raika imagined the school to be a fortress or a castle of some kind and the sun made the petals look like they glimmered.

He suddenly felt happy. He always liked scenes like this. _Man, I wish I had my sketchpad right now._ Raika thought, it was sorta a hobby of his to draw here and there. The sun shone brightly as Raika came up with an idea.

_Everyone draws right? Even if they don't I can show them some of my sketches and see what they think, _Raika thought as he entered school.

He went down the halls and straight to class. _Man, I hope this works. Otherwise it will be one awkward lunch._

Raika arrived earlier than usual so barely anyone was in class. So he sat down at his desk and took out his books for class. He then laid his head down on the books and started to drift off.

"I'm sure no one will mind if I take a nap right?" he mumbled to himself, and he went to sleep.

The moment Raika fell asleep Yutaka and Minami entered class as well.

_I wonder what I should talk about, something all of us know about, _Yutaka thought. Although her talk with Konata helped she wondered what she should actually ask. After all she doesn't talk all that much with people other than her friends.

"Oh man, what do I do?" Yutaka asked herself, completely absorbed in thought.

"Whats the matter Yutaka?" Minami asked worriedly,

"Huh? What do you mean Minami-Chan?" Yutaka answered,

"You said, 'What do I do?'. Is there something bothering you?" Minami said,

Yutaka blushed, she had no idea that she talked aloud. _But I can't tell her what I'm going to do yet, _Yutaka thought.

"Oh, its nothing Minami-Chan. I was just thinking about lunch." Yutaka said,

"Oh, Ok then." Minami answered non-chalantly, although she knew something was bothering Yutaka she decided to leave it be.

_She probably didn't make a lunch or something, _Minami thought, half convincing herself. _Yeah, if she was having a problem she would ask me for help, _she thought re-assuredly.

She sat down at her seat and looked over at Raika's desk and saw him sleeping. _How sloppy, _Minami thought with a certain disgust._ Its just like boys to spend all night playing games or watching perverted things. Then when they wake up they go to school and take their sleep here, _Minami thought.

Little did she know that Raika was up late last night because of her. Yutaka on the other hand had another opinion.

_Thats weird, why is he sleeping? He's usually up and chipper, _she thought, _But he looks pretty cute when he's asleep… wait what am I thinking? _Yutaka thought, she didn't get much sleep herself last night.

_Yeah, thats what it is. I just didn't get enough sleep, _Yutaka thought, but for some reason she felt wrong. As if what she just thought was a lie. _But why? I shouldn't be feeling this way toward him, _Yutaka thought.

Just then the bell for class to start rang, but unfortunately Raika didn't hear it. The teacher came in and told everyone to take their seats. Everyone left their visiting circles and took their seats.

20 minutes had now passed and Raika was still asleep. It was miracle that the teacher hadn't caught him yet. In fact when Yutaka looked over to see how Raika was doing that was exactly what she thought.

_Huh? Its a miracle that he hasn't been caught, _Yutaka thought. But she got the feeling his luck wouldn't hold up much longer. The teacher was starting to walk around class now while continuing the lesson.

She reached over and tried to shake Raika awake.

"Raika-san, come on! The teachers coming." Yutaka urged quietly,

"Huh?" Raika asked dazed, "Oh crap! How long was I out?" he asked in shock,

"Ssshhh, only twenty minutes." Yutaka answered,

"Oh thank goodness. Thank you Kobayakawa-san." Raika replied,

"N-No problem." Yutaka said and blushed, _He remembered my name! _she thought,

Minami saw what had happened and still kept her guard up, _Sometimes the nice ones are the ones that use you, _Minami thought. But, when she took a second glance at Raika it made her think again.

_He seems genuinely nice, but I can't let my guard down. I'm not gonna get walked over like that again, _Minami thought. Hiyori though observed all that was unfolding and thought to herself.

_I am so getting an anthology out of this, _And went back to work.

Hours and minutes passed Yutaka was still thinking on what she should say, Raika was nervous about what he was going to say, Minami was watching Raika closely, and Hiyori watched every reaction that passed.

Finally the bell for lunch rang.

_Alright, lets do this. _Raika thought determined. He went over to Yutaka's desk as she got out her lunch.

"Um, can I ask you something Kobayakawa-san?" Raika asked,

"S-Sure, and uh you can call me by my first name if you want." Yutaka asked,

Raika was shocked, usually only friends called each other by their first names. _She see's me as a friend? _Raika thought, he blushed a little. This is the first time a girl has really communicated with him.

"Oh, ok then. I was just wondering if maybe I could have lunch with you guys is all." Raika said nervously,

Yutaka was surprised, she didn't expect Raika to talk to her moreover ask to sit with her at lunch.

"Y-Yeah! I was actually thinking the same thing." Yutaka said,

They both stood there for an awkward moment. Then Hiyori came over.

"Hey, Yutaka you gonna sit with us?" she asked,

"Oh yeah, I will. Do you mind if Raika comes along?" Yutaka replied,

Hiyori looked Raika over. She didn't think bad of him, but Minami didn't look like she was happy when Raika was around.

_Actually she looks more conflicted than unhappy, _she thought, _Or maybe its just my imagination. _

"Yeah, it should be fine." Hiyori said,

So, all three went back to the table where Minami had already started eating.

"Hello Yutaka," she said,

When she faced Raika her eyes had a certain glint and she suddenly seemed sharper than usual.

"Hello, Sonaku-San." Minami siad rather coldly,

Raika twitched a bit, he didn't expect to be addressed by his last name. _Well, what was to be expected right? _Raika remedied himself.

"Hello there Iwasaki-San." Raika replied, as he sat down.

They all ate their lunches as normal but you could feel the tension in the air.

_Oh no! I didn't come up with anything to talk about! _Yutaka thought,

_I hope this works, _Raika thought,

"S-So, you guys draw or something?" Raika asked,

Hiyori's eyes twinkled with excitement.

"I do!" she said

"I d-don't" Yutaka said nervously,

"Sometimes," Minami said,

Now when she said this everyone looked at her. Not even Yutaka knew that Minami drew.

"What do you draw?" Raika asked,

"Usually trees or plants," Minami said, "And Cherry too." she added, but she said it so that only she could hear.

Hiyori was the first to reel from the revelation.

"So, what do you draw Raika-San?" she asked,

"W-What ever catches my fancy I suppose, I don't really have a specific genre." he replied,

"H-How did you get into drawing?" Yutaka asked,

Raika explained how he went to his first Cherry Blossom Viewing Festival when he was eight, he was so fascinated that he wanted to make a picture of it. Unfortunately it wasn't very good, so from that day when ever he saw something he really liked he did his best to draw it, eventually he became better and better.

As he told his story he looked at Yutaka and blushed, she listened very intently and had a look of awe on her face. No one had reacted like this when he talked. It was like he was inspiring her or something.

Even more shocking was Minami who, to his surprise, was listening with a certain look on her face. He couldn't put his finger on what she looked like. It was almost as if…. she understood him.

_It looks like I finally found the starting point, _Raika thought to himself. Step one: Half way there.


	9. Chapter 9

I know I haven't updated in about 4 months or more and I'm sorry for that. For those who berate me, what exactly is your goal? I started this story to post my idea and to start a hobby in writing. That's all. Now for those of you who actually care for this story, I hope you enjoy. Hopefully I will do my updates a bit quicker this time.

* * *

><p>Lunch went on as normal, Raika and Hiyori were deep in conversation about their inspirations for drawing. While Yutaka listened with fascination, even though she couldn't understand half the terms they were using. But Minami was quietly eating her bento, not making a single sound. If someone looked over at the table they would think that Minami was forced to eat with them.<p>

They would be only half correct.

Minami objected to having Raika around, but Yutaka was intent on proving he wasn't as loathsome as Minami thought he was. Nonetheless she would restrain from any form of contact with him. Of course if he even twitches with attitude she will not hesitate to beat his lights out.

_Those slime balls are cruel like that. They can look you right in the eye while stabbing you in the back. _She thought with conviction. But for Yutaka's sake she would, at the very least, she would try to tolerate him. At least until Raika got tired and revealed his real colors.

_Although I must admit, he's quite the Shakespeare. _Minami contemplated, she was impressed on how nice he was pretending to be. However something in the back of her mind kept nagging that there was more to the situation than she would accept.

Yutaka on the other hand was content with what she saw, Raika was getting along well with Hiyori. But she was a bit concerned with Minami, she kept looking over to see Minami isolating herself from the conversation. When the whole point was for her to open up a bit.

_What happened before she came here? _Yutaka pondered, she never really asked about Minami's days in middle school. Mostly because she never expressed any hostility toward boys or anyone in particular for that matter.

She wanted to ask Minami about her past, but for the moment that seemed like a sensitive subject to discuss. Then again when was a good time to talk about it. Yutaka isn't the type to snoop into other people's lives. Even if she did ask Minami was sure to be suspicious and ask why and judging by how she's acting, Yutaka was pretty sure saying "Because of Raika" would split their friendship and giving any other reason was redundant.

_But she is my friend and I'm not doing this for Raika only, I want her to be happy. _Yutaka thought, she didn't like to see her friends troubled. Besides, Minami has been there for her so Yutaka thought it was about time she returned the favor.

_So, how can I help her? _Yutaka cogitated. Right then the class bell rang and everyone packed their bentos or came back from the cafeteria and took their seats. The teacher, as usual, was the last one in.

He took a deep breath and sighed heavily as he began class. After a few minutes Yutaka started to space out as the teachers monotonous voice droned on about the American Revolution. She deliberated on how to address the predicament on hand.

_Obviously I can't straight up ask her, but what else can I do? _She pondered. As class went on Yutaka continued to chew over what she could do. At times she was able to come up with an idea and then she would dismiss it. Usually because it would seem either intrusive or queer.

An hour passed in class and Yutaka was still thinking how to approach the situation. The more she thought about it the more she felt like she was in a maze. She thought she was taking the right path but it ended in a dead end.

"Alright who can answer this question?" the teacher called out.

_I know for certain I have to make Minami-Chan comfortable at all times when we talk. _Yutaka decided.

"How about you miss Kobayakawa?" the teacher asked Yutaka, but she wasn't listening.

_We also have to be alone, I'm sure once I tell her Tamura-san will understand. _Yutaka kept on, she now felt like she was getting somewhere.

"Miss Kobayakawa." the teacher said.

Raika and Minami turned to look at her and they both saw she had her pencil was hovering above her notebook and she stared blankly at the white pages before her.

"Miss Kobayakawa!" the teacher demanded, by now the whole class was looking at Yutaka.

"Huh, what?" Yutaka answered deafly, the whole class laughed at her answer.

"I was wondering if you could answer the question." the teacher repeated.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized, she looked at the board for the problem, "The answer would be Thomas Jefferson."

"Correct, moving on." said the teacher.

"Whew, that was close." Yutaka mumbled to herself.

Minami leaned over and whispered, "Are you alright Yutaka? Do you need to see the nurse?"

Yutaka looked at her with a smile and answered, "I'm fine Minami-Chan, thanks for asking."

Although Minami knew Yutaka wasn't fine she decided not to press the subject. Mainly because she was likely to get caught if she kept talking. But that doesn't mean the conversation was over.

_Although, I can guess what she is thinking about, _Minami thought bitterly, _Raika. _Just his name in her mind sounded repulsive. So, she shook it off with vigor and returned to her work. But the fact that Yutaka kept paying attention to Raika gnawed at her mind at every opportunity.

_Please Yutaka, just drop it. _Minami thought to herself. She left that part of her history long ago, she would prefer to not have it dug up again. But the more the situation unraveled the more she knew her past would come back to haunt her. _Just had to be a boy, right? _Minami thought with conviction. So with unresolved issues she returned to her work.

Raika on the other hand had his own problems.

_I wonder why Yutaka was so spaced out? _Raika thought. He hasn't known Yutaka for very long, but she didn't seem the type to zone out. He continued working, troubled at what could have Yutaka so concerned. But nothing came to mind. _Great, _Raika thought problematically, _not only do I have Iwasaki-San on my hide for being a boy but now Yutaka is worried about something I don't even know about. _

So, for the rest of homeroom everyone had something on their mind that included the other.

When the bell rang for school to end everyone did the regular routine of packing their bags and exited the classroom.

Minami, Hiyori, and Yutaka began to walk down the hallway. As they did Yutaka wondered who could help her, other then Konata. _How about Tamura- San? Maybe she could give me some advice. Seeing as how she studies people and what not. Perhaps she could even give me a clue as to what could've happened to her. _She deliberated. It seemed like a great idea to her, except for one obstacle.

_Hm, but how can I talk to Tamura-san without Minami-Chan around? _Yutaka thought to herself. Just then Hiyori's cellphone rang, she picked it up and said it was a text from Kou Yasaka reminding her that the deadline for her project is tomorrow.

_Duh! Its the twenty-first century Yutaka, ask for her phone number. _Yutaka thought to herself.

"Hey, Tamura-San." Yutaka said, "Could I have your phone number? I just remembered that I don't have it."

"Oh, sure." Hiyori said, slightly caught off guard by the sudden request.

Of course Minami was immediately curious as well. _Why does she want Tamura's phone number all of a sudden? She never asked for it before. _Minami questioned, as Hiyori wrote her phone number down and gave it to Yutaka. _I bet this has something to do with Raika. _She realized.

But she shook her head vigorously dismissing the thought. _Nah, I'm probably looking to much into this. Yeah, she just wants to talk with Tamura over the phone thats it. _Minami concluded, although at the back of her mind she knew it was about Raika.

Who, as of usually lately, is having his own problems. He was already out of school and on his way home by the time Yutaka was receiving Hiyori's phone number. The mid-afternoon sun beating down mercilessly on on his head and on his black colored uniform.

"What am I going to do?" Raika asked himself, "I just managed talking to Iwasaki, even if it was only briefly, but she is hell bent on not acknowledging me and now Yutaka is worried about something I'm not even aware of."

As he walked along he was beginning to have a migraine, not only because of the unbearable heat. But for the fact that he still didn't know how he should go about the situation at hand. The more he walked the more he wanted to give up on all of it. _If Iwasaki wants to hate me just because I'm a boy then fine, thats her problem. _He walked a couple more blocks becoming more upset at Minami with each step.

But as he neared his house and entered into the shadows of the tree's in the neighborhood, he cooled and calmed down. When he arrived at his house and could now think clearly as the heat had completely left him by now. As he entered the house he inhaled a pleasant scent of beef curry and jasmine rice coming from the kitchen.

"Hi mom." Raika said wearily.

She looked up from cutting the carrots and answered, "Oh, hello there dear." She looked at Raika closely and said, "Whats the matter? You look rather drained."

"Its been a long day mom." Raika answered.

His mother paused, "You want to talk about it?" she asked carefully.

Raika saw her good intentions but he wasn't exactly in the talking mood. Even if he was he wondered if he could even explain it.

"Maybe later mom, I still need to get my homework done." Raika explained.

"Alright, just remember. I'm always here." she answered reassuringly.

"Thanks mom, I really appreciate it." Raika said gratefully. _She always knows when to keep her distance and when to step in. _Raika pondered as he climbed up the stairs.

When he got to his room he immediately dropped his backpack on the floor and face-planted right onto his bed. It was only then that he realized how tired he really was. _No time to rest though, still gotta get on my homework. _He thought regretfully.

So, he changed into his house clothes and began his assignment. He was half-way through when his mind began to wander back to his predicament on what he should do.

_Well, first of all I need to be more patient and understanding if I'm going to help Minami. _He decided. _For two, I need to calm down. Stressing myself out with two problems at once is not going to work. _

As he absent-mindedly continued his homework, he first tried to think of what else he could do to socialize with Minami. Through trial and error in his mind he came up with a few ideas. One, who doesn't love dogs? Maybe he should ask if she has a pet and go from there. Two, ask what she does as her hobby. Maybe she plays tennis? Three, where does she live. Talk about what its like to live there.

He was pretty satisfied with what he thought up. That and he saw he had somehow done his homework. With a few wrong answers here and there, but he decided to let it slide. Besides, he could hear the clatter of plates being prepared for dinner.

"Better go ask if she needs any help." Raika said to himself.

When he arrived at the kitchen he saw that his mother had already set up the table and served the meal. _Man, she's fast. Or maybe I'm too slow. _Raika thought in amazement.

"Oh, I was just about to call you." His mother said.

So, they took their seats and began eating. At first Raika tore through his first plate, but he lowered his pace when he began his second plate. It was then that he suddenly became aware of how quiet the table was without his father around. Before they moved here, he would always talk all the theories he and come up with. Even though Raika didn't understand a word of it, he was fascinated at the emotion his father put into it.

"So, how was school dear?" Raika's mother asked.

"Alright, I guess." Raika answered non-chalantly.

"Nothing interesting happened I take it?" She asked bored.

"Well, I did manage to talk to the girl I was talking about yesterday." Raika replied.

"Oh? Whats her name?" she asked, now piqued by curiosity.

"Minami Iwasaki, she's in the same class as me too." He responded.

His mother now remembered on how Raika used the 'friend' situation yesterday and decided to tease him on it.

"Hm, if I remember correctly it was your 'friend' that needed to talk to her. Not you." She goaded with a smile.

Raika on the other hand was thrown off guard, he didn't expect her to come back on that. But he accepted the gesture, none the less, since it brightened the mood at the table.

"Well, he was too shy to do it. So I volunteered to do it for him." Raika with a straight face.

But then they both broke not laughter. Something that had not been heard in quite a while. Both of them enjoyed the moment they were having. With one of their family members were constantly away it got hard to be cheerful. So, they let the wave of happiness wash over them until it passed and finished their dinner in peace.

Once the table was clean and the dishes were washed Raika decided to get straight to bed. It was only 9:15 P.M., but he wanted to relax and have some time to think. Besides, he still had school tomorrow. If he fell asleep early he'd be better rested for the next day.

As he got ready for bed his mind started to wonder about what Yutaka could've been thinking about.

_Well, I'm confident its not about about school work. She looks to be pretty smart when it comes down to it. _He ascertained. Raika kept thinking once he was in bed. _Lets see, perhaps problems at home? Nah, someone like her comes from a stable home. So what is it? _Raika perplexed. He lied there for a solid 15 minutes trying to figure it out.

He started dozing off into dreamland when it dawned on him. _At lunch today, she kept looking over to Iwasaki since she wasn't talking to me much. _He remembered, Raika came up up with one theory before he passed out. _Could it be that she's worried about Minami as I am? _


End file.
